


Meant to be Yours

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Inspired by the song Meant to be Yours from Heathers (the musical), from a request by azlinne on tumblr.





	Meant to be Yours

Dark knocked on Bim’s door again, hard. “Come out, darling,” he crooned through the door, forcing a smile. Wisps of miasma curled underneath it, but Dark didn’t let them through. No, this was between him and Bim. 

From the other side of the door, nothing. 

Dark tightened his grip on the gun in his hand. It would be, easy, so easy to dispose of Bim now, but he held himself back. Everything had to go perfectly from here, if he wanted his cake and to eat it too. 

“Bim,” Dark said, speaking to the closed door in front of him, “darling. You’ve shut me out, and I should kill you just for that.” Smoke flared around him for a moment, and Dark struggled to keep his temper. “I know the _others_  have been talking to you,” he said, shutting his eyes, letting his head fall against the door with a light _thunk_. Tone suddenly, disarmingly gentle. “They’re jealous of us, and they’re hurting you. I know, love, I know.”  


Still quiet. 

“Well,” Dark’s eyes flew open, a perfect smile arranging itself on his face. “How about we hurt _them_ , hmm? They’ll never bother us again, and you _know_ ,” Dark leaned close to the door, like a lover’s ear, “only _I_  can set you free.”  


Dark started to pace the length of hallway outside Bim’s door, one hand in its pocket, the other waving the gun in time with his words. His aura whipped in front of him like the whirling of his thoughts, growing steadily faster, more violent. 

“You’ve _touched_  me, darling,” Dark said, turning on his heel. “I’ve realized that you bring out the best in me, that _I_ was _meant_  to be _yours_ , and the rest of these Egos–” he held up the gun, grinning hungrily at the gleaming barrel, “–can and _will_  perish.”  


“You see,” he started off again, pacing faster, “once the two of us are away from here, the way we’re meant to be, I’ve a plan to destroy them all.” Dark’s aura picked up, whistling, laughing. He paused again, heart pounding, hand on the door. “Mark will never suspect a thing, my love.”  


Nothing from the room within, and Dark felt his anger begin to peak. 

“Here I am, laying open my heart,” he began to snap, hand curling into a fist, the gun hard against his fingers, “and not a word. Bim, open the door– please.”  


Not a sound but the rushing of his aura past him.  

“I’ll count to three, _darling_.” There was poison in his voice now, the gun cocked.   


“One…”  


Silence.

“Two…”  


Deathly silence.

“…fuck it,” Dark whispered to himself, aura ringing, heart beating in his ears. With a kick, Bim’s door burst open, and the black smoke flooded in. Dark straightened his suit before stepping forward, a smile back on his face.   


“Now, where were we, l–”  


Oh.

Oh, no.

Bim’s body was limp, a dark silhouette against the darker smoke, hanging from the ceiling. 

“Love, I–” Dark’s heart caught in his throat, gun suddenly too heavy for his arm to hold up. It dropped limply to his side, and his knees gave out under him. 

“Please,” he whispered, as if the word could stop Bim’s body from swinging from the noose. It dropped, futile, from his lips. Everything had gone numb, even the swirls of his aura slowing in shock.   


There was the seeming thunder, a single pair of feet on the stairs. 

“Bim?” the Doctor’s voice echoed down the hall, friendly, cautious. “Bim, I brought you some food–”  


Dr. Iplier paused in the doorway, Dark hearing his footsteps stop abruptly. 

“Bim? B– Oh, my god.”  


Dark bowed his head, letting the realization spark through him. Without Bim, he was alone. He tightened his grip on the gun. Suddenly, it wasn’t heavy, but a extension of himself. Suddenly, it was humming, a tool ready to be used. His aura moved again, a breath of anger. 

The Doctor took a last step into the room. 


End file.
